1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a camera apparatus and a wireless communication terminal including the camera apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, cameras having viewfinders have been developed. Such cameras having viewfinders may be used in wireless communication terminals such as smartphones.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-28700 discloses a related technique. The disclosed technique relates to a movable viewfinder including a slidable housing and a rotary housing. The slidable housing is movable along the optical axis of an ocular, and the rotary housing makes slidable contact with the slidable housing and is attached to a main body of a camera. A camera using the movable viewfinder may be easily carried and operated.
However, the size of the disclosed viewfinder is not sufficiently reduced although the viewfinder is retracted by sliding the slidable housing. For example, if a camera, including such a movable viewfinder, is used in a wireless communication terminal, the size of the wireless communication terminal may be increased.
As described above, in the related art, cameras and wireless communication terminals including cameras are still large.